Unoccupied
by Glacio Drako
Summary: Mila finishes her training session.


Sweat flew off her brow with every punch she threw. Fists sore from hours of training. Losing the tournament usually depressed people, but she had been in training long enough to know better. She will use this opportunity to go higher and further, to push herself even more.

"Mila," her coach bellowed. "If you keep training I'm gonna have to lock you here overnight."

A young fit woman rolled her eyes playfully, while mopping away the sweat that had accumulated on her forehead and pushing her red and black bangs away from her eyes. "Maybe that will help with my training!" Then she took a good look at herself. Her grey sweat hoodie and pants were rather sweaty and rather ripe. Her sparring partner—a blue punching bag—looked like it was about to scream "uncle" and surrender. With the sudden stop to her punching she felt how flushed her cheeks were. "On second thought," she relented, "maybe it's time to take a break."

"How about taking a shower and going home?" her coach suggested instead. Well, to her it didn't sound like a suggestion so she didn't have to be told twice. "You still have the key?"

"You're done closing already?" Mila cocked a brow.

"You were too busy with your training to notice," her coach smirked. "Just remember to lock the place up. And don't breathe a word of this to anyone—the owner will kill me."

"Your secret's safe, coach." With a two-finger salute she left toward the locker room.

"A cold shower sounds nice," Mila said out loud. She giggled when she realized that. "Good thing no one heard that," she said, continuing to talk to herself as she opened her locker. "People might think I'm going crazy. Isn't that right, Binkie?" She patted a brown teddy bear with a red bow around its neck that was sitting on her top shelf. "Of course, if you had answered then I am going crazy."

A deep sigh escaped her lips. She unstrapped her fingerless sports gloves and hung them on a hook. Then she grabbed the bottom of her hoodie and lifted it off her. What a relief! The cool atmosphere kissed her sweaty skin. She grabbed a small brown towel and wiped her arms and torso. Then she lifted the bottom of her black sports bra with her thumbs and soon it fell to the bottom of the locker. The nipples on her B-cup breasts immediately stood up from the cool air. She sat on the bench behind her and took off her shoes, placing them underneath the bench in a pile. With one fell swoop she lifted her ass and took her sweat pants and panties and they, too, had the same fate at the bottom of her locker.

She walked over to the mirrors on the other side of the room and lifted her arms up. _When was the last time I shaved?_ she mused. She ran her fingers over her pits, feeling small patches of fuzz. Then her right hand moved down and her fingers grazed her mound. Goose bumps speckled her skin, sending chills down her spine. She could feel arousal emanating from her pussy. A moan escaped her lips as her fingers slid against her clit. It has been too long since she indulged in being alone. Absentmindedly her fingers delicately flicked her switch. Her heartbeat crept up. Rose-colored patches returned to her cheeks. The smells of her arousal and workout mingled and danced to her nostrils. Leaving her left hand to continue she reached up with her right and slowly fondled her right breast.

She had only planned to shower and shave, but ecstasy had persuaded her otherwise. Like anybody would find out—she was alone with the key. Her shoulders heaved as her breaths became shorter and more erratic. Her animalistic instincts told her that she needed to get off and needed to get off right now.

A muffled moan escaped through the speakers of his computer. His daughter was asleep in another room, so he decided to spend his last hours of the night before bed by going to a free porn site. Ever since a couple of his friends at the oil rig jokingly recommended the site his eyes has been glued to the monitor in his darkened "study" room in nothing but a white sleeveless shirt. It didn't take him long to find what he really liked—young women or barely legal teens, particularly if they were filmed while they were undressing or engaged in a sexual act without their knowledge.

By chance he had come up on a video that was just uploaded the other night but had already gotten a few thousand views. According to the vague description it was secretly recorded in a locker room of some gym. Judging by the angle that the video was shot at it was above and behind the young woman with red and black short hair. As Bass was working his organ he couldn't help but think how well-toned she was, especially her ass. At first he thought it just would be her undressing and taking a shower, which he didn't mind but it was a real treat when she started fingering herself in front of the mirror. Every time she moaned loudly her asscheeks would clench together and form dimples. As one hand was pumping her other one was feeling the contours of her abs and snaked up to her moderately sized breasts, squeezing them and tweaking her nips. Suddenly she threw her head back and started pumping faster and faster. Bass matched the speed with his own hand, knowing that both their orgasms were near. After a few more minutes pumping his shaft it erupted. His semen oozed down his shaft as he continued to masturbate. He didn't bother cleaning up since the woman in the video was still fingering herself more furiously as time went on, her breaths audible and moans sensual. "Oh God…oh God…" she cried, coaxing the longed-for orgasm. Her prayers were answered as her knees buckled and she released a torrent of juices on the once clean floor. The delight threw her onto the floor, her bare ass smacking on the hard tile floor. Now she was bracing herself with her arms in front of her, waiting out the climax and regaining the wind that was almost knocked out.

Then, like all the others, the video ended. That video had put him in a rare mood to try and rub another one out, so he glanced through the recommended videos section of the page.

"Pa, didn't you hear me?" his daughter, Tina, called from the other side of the door before abruptly opening the door, pulling Bass back into reality.

"Dammit, Tina!" he yelled as he tried to cover himself with one arm and tried to minimize the window with the other.

Tina just rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Oh please, all guys do it. It's not exactly news to me." She sighed. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to the convenience store. Wanna rubber or something?"

Bass wanted to be shot more than anything. "N-nuthin'!"

"See ya." She giggled and closed the door so he could marinate in his mortification.


End file.
